


Open arms

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Children, Comfort, Family, Foster Care, Love, Neglection, abandoned, nct - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: A one-shot of Taeyong running a care center for orphaned and neglected children.This is a back-story for my other One shot; Because its you. It would make more sense if you read that first!





	Open arms

Taeyong didn't have much. At the age of 18, he had been given freedom from his foster home to start a new life. Away from the small building he had spent his life in, Taeyong had been given a house. It wasn't a good one, though, with grey cement for floors and faded walls. However, it was two floors and had enough facilities to cater to his needs. There were many beds, for one, and many rooms. After years of being cared for, Taeyong made up his mind.

He was going to care for others too.

It was easy buying second hand stuff from yard sales and doing a gig or two at local parks in order to get money. Time seemed to pass by fast and before he knew it, he was opening a day care for babies. It wasn't wasn't easy getting recognized, but he did it for a small amount of money and people liked the way he tended to their babies. In the end, he was getting tips and more money came in for him. 

It was a stable job, one he took pride in as he spent sleepless night caring for the children who would grow up in their parents' arms. Every baby made him happy and his love for them multiplied every time a new one came. They were so cute, unable to talk just yet (since Taeyon didn't think he could handle kids) and just cried and slept and giggled.

That was, until a social worker came over, a child around 5 in her arms. 

"Lee Taeyong, I was wondering if we could depend on you to turn this day center into a foster center."

It was a shocking change, but they would give him money to help the permanent residences that would come in. They had promised to only send those younger than him, and make sure he had enough money to cater to the increasing number. Why had he agreed? Because he had also grown up in one. Oh, would Miss Seo be proud of him if he saw.

The first child was named Renjun, from China. He had been sent to Korea from China during an adoption program, and was one of the most calmest babies Taeyong had ever cared for. Renjun's adopted parents themselves had fled to another country once their company reached bankruptcy, leaving Renjun behind. The toddler had been starving inside his house until the neighbor came over to check on his parents, only to find Renjun unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

However, Renjun was still one of the more silent babies, eyes looking everywhere, examining everything, as if he somehow knew that he had been thrown into the arms of yet another person. Taeyong had tried so hard to get him to waddle into his arms when he held them out, to make him open his mouth when he was scooping rice in and laugh when he was being tickled. He wanted Renjun to feel safe, that he was not going anywhere anymore.

That he was his own.

Then, the second kid came in a year later, hair a mess and eyes dark. This kid was named Chenle, 5 years old, and Taeyong started to question why he kept getting chinese babies. Chenle was from a good family, but the problem was that his siblings would go violent on him. After being thrown down a flight of stairs, his parents had had enough and had given him away for his safety. Chenle was much louder than Renjun, cheeks soft and squishy, and the most high pitched giggle Taeyong had ever heard. It made Taeyong melt, and Renjun helped him out, 6 years old then, to run the daycare while he cared for Chenle.

Chenle was a bit harder to handle, being too hyper and often walking out off reach. He also reacted strongly to the sound of opening doors and drawers. Bringing him up was frightening, in a weird way, as if the child would jump off the roof if he saw a knife. He was also a picky eater, but Taeyong tended to his choice of foods just the same. Chenle was his, and he was going to bring him up right with a plate of vegetables.

However, half a year past and the third child came in, the same age as Renjun at that time, 6.

Jaemin was the cutest little thing he had seen, and was the child of a criminal. His eyes were beautiful, his lips were beautiful, but all of that was broken by the shattered look in the babies eyes, as if he had seen too much. According to the social worker, he had been carried from one place to another by his criminal father, hearing gun shots and screams as people were murdered. Apparently, the Jaemin was important enough for him to be there during the criminal work.

Jaemin had obvious dislike to any noise and any movement. It made him tense up, it made his cry hysterically. He now did all his work while holding Jaemin in one arm, cooing at him and letting him hear the soft noises of running water and the two other permanent residences playing on their room. Things began to look better after two years, Jaemin now eight years old and can handle the sound of a plane passing by overhead without crying for a reason he couldn't remember.

Then came the fourth kid, Jeno.

Jeno was eight, the same as Renjun and Jaemin. He came in not from a social worker, but from a boy around Taeyong's age by the name of Doyoung. The boy was panting, gasping for air as he begged Taeyong to take his little brother in.

"Please, you can't let them find him!" he had pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Taeyong had held Jeno tight, eyes confused. "What's going on?"

"You can't let his Father find him, please! Not when he's out there!"

Alike to Jaemin, Jeno's father was a criminal, but not in the sense of robbing stores and such. He sought revenge of his wife remarrying, and was planning to kill both Jeno and Doyoung. Doyoung had refused to seek shelter in Taeyong's house, running away in a van. Jeno had cried and sobbed, and only then did Taeyong realize the deep gash on his forehead. There was a hospital trip and a lot of tears, but Renjun was there when they got home, taking  Jeno to his room and giving him his clothes.

It freaked out Taeyong for a moment, as if the Father could come barging in at any moment, gun raised. Yet, the day never came. Jeno was a quiet kid at first, eyes doubtful when food was given, hands shaking when playing with toys. It was hard to get him to open up, until Jaemin came over and gave him a small talk. They were on teh same boat, in a way, and things got better after a year passed by and they turned nine.

When three of them were nine, another boy showed up at the name of Donghyuck. Donghyuck was probably the most severe case Taeyong had ever dealt with, coming in with bruises and cuts on his melanin skin. Yet, he was so beautiful that Taeyong wanted to cry when he was placed in his arms. Donghyuck had obvious trauma, child abuse obvious from his injuries. He would cry out of nowhere and curl up in the corner of a room late at night, trembling from head to toe. Taeyong felt hopeless, until he found one thing Donghyuck really likes.

Books.

Donghyuck was smart, and caught up on situations really fast. A month after, Taeyong would hear his voice saying "I think this baby is thirsty" or "I think he has constipation" as he looked after the babies that came in for daycare. It was a miracle, and in the end, he finally showed the funny sparkling personality he had, and the foster care got brighter just by his presence. 

Then, a two years later, came Jisung. A man named Jaehyun found him on his doorstep, crying, and had asked if he could take care of him. The boy was 9 years old, but couldn't speak well enough which made Taeyong really worried. In the end, him and Jaehyung ended up hanging around until Jaehyun asked the miracle question.

"Taeyong, if I was your soulmate, what would you do?"

and he had replied with a breathy. "I would say yes"

Just like that, their bond grew stronger and Taeyong came to know about Jaehyun's brother, Mark, who was a musical prodigy. Donghyuck ended up teaching Jisung how to speak properly and educated the others just by reading books people sponsored to them. When some officials  came over and saw him, they had immediately guessed he was gifted and gave him sponsorship to study. Just like that, it became a routine for him to go to school and teach the others at night.

Taeyong had never felt more prideful.

Jaehyun helped him out, taking care of the permanent residences while he tended to the babies. It was hard work and his business was growing. Jaehyun worked and gave him money to pay for their meals and even came over to eat sometimes.

Renjun became the reliable eldest, eyes filled with maturity beyond his age.

Jeno became the pillar, taking in jobs to give them money.

Donghyuck became their future, someone they could hope on.

Jaemin became the carer, eyes full of motherly love and had instant reaction when there were problems.

Chenle became their heart, someone to care for and someone they held precious, book scattered on his bed as his love for books grew.

Jisung, their pride, the one who's growth brings them joy in linguistics and socializing. 

Taeyong loved his family so much, and could never ask for more...nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until Donghyuck found out who his soulmate was in the painful of ways, but that is another story, one written for you to read. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all!!! DO leave comments and read Because It's you


End file.
